plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Game modes (PvZ)
For other uses, see Game Modes. There are eight different Game Modes in Plants vs. Zombies. There are four options on the Main Menu: Adventure Mode, Mini-games, Puzzle Mode and Survival Mode in the PC version. In the the iOS and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies there are two options, Adventure Mode and More Ways to Play. Adventure Mode Adventure Mode is the first available mode in Plants vs. Zombies. There are five groups of ten levels, which are day, night, pool, fog, and roof; each with their own characteristics and different music. A new plants is unlocked and added to the player's Suburban Almanac at the end of most levels. The player will meet all Suburban Almanac zombies in this mode. After the player finishes it, he or she can play this again or play other game modes. Mini-games Mini-games are a feature that is available on the Main Menu below Adventure Mode and in the iOS version, accessible through Quick Play. They contain variants of the regular game, with a twist or change to make it feel different. Puzzle Mode Puzzle Mode is a game mode that contains three separate puzzle types: Vasebreaker, I, Zombie and Last Stand (iOS and Android exclusive). It is unlocked after completing about half of Level 4-6. In some versions of the game the player has to buy Puzzles from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Survival Mode Survival Mode is unlocked when Adventure Mode is beaten for the first time. The player must survive multiple waves of zombies. They get to choose new seed packets to defend against a different group of zombies, five total, every one (normal) or two flags (hard) to continue building up their defenses. For each group of zombies, the plants the player previously had on the lawn and their sun remain, but Lawn Mower, Pool Cleaner, and Roof Cleaner are not renewed. At the end of the first completion of each Survival Mode level, a trophy is received with money for any remaining Lawn Mower, Pool Cleaner, or Roof Cleaner. This mode is not available in the iPod, Nook, Android, or Nintendo DSiWare versions of the game. Zen Garden ﻿The Zen Garden is a virtual garden where the player can keep plants that they have collected. This is only available in the PC, Mac, Xbox 360, PlayStation3, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo DS, Windows Phone 7, iPhone, iPad﻿ and iPod Touch versions. Versus Mode Versus Mode is a game mode available only on the PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade, and Nintendo DS versions. It is a multiplayer mode where one controls the plants and one controls the zombies. Co-op Mode Co-op Mode is a feature added in the Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network version, but is not in the other versions.﻿ It allows two players to play as the plants at the same time. Quick Play Quick Play is a feature unique to the iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad, Android, Blackberry Playbook and Bada versions of Plants vs. Zombies. It lets the player play specific Adventure Mode levels again. Cancelled Mini-games There was a Mini-game page called Limbo Page which contains Mini-games that had been canceled. The player can only use Cheat Engine to gain access to the Cancelled Mini-games page. All mini-games (except Ice Level) are fully playable. Category:Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies